Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method and system of data manipulation between an electronic device and a remote terminal.
Related Art
Due to advancements in imaging technologies, camera systems have been utilized to capture various activities. However, when it comes to wearable electronic devices, such as cameras worn by a participant in an activity so that the hands are free to participate in the activity, these tend to be bulky and unaesthetic. Moreover, these wearable electronic devices may cause discomfort and may be controlled by activation systems that are not intuitive or prone to false triggers. Therefore, an effective method and system of data manipulation between an electronic device and a remote terminal that is both accurate, discreet, and intuitive is highly desirable.